Call You Daddy?
by The Beast of The Night
Summary: One-shot 'where Regina finds out one of (g!p) Emma's turn-ons is being called 'Daddy' (not in that weird mommy/daddy kink way lls)..so Regina starts teasing her when and wherever she feels like it...' (Prompt by 7Squad) SQ


_**I got a prompt to make a one-shot 'where Regina finds out one of (g!p) Emma's turn-ons is being called 'Daddy' (not in that weird mommy/daddy kink way lls)..so Regina starts teasing her when and wherever she feels like it...it doesn't have to be a long maybe like three short pages'**_

Emma wakes up on a Saturday morning, gently removing herself from her partner's arms. She notices her larger than average morning wood right away, having had another dream about Regina calling her 'Daddy' in the midst of passionate love making. The blonde stands to her feet and heads to the shower, unknowingly waking up the brunette who cracks an eye open just in time to admire the large erection that causes her daily pleasure, toned abs, round buttocks, and strong arms.

Emma takes a cold shower, to relieve her erection, followed by a hot one. As she steps out, wrapping her lower body in a towel, she receives a call from her best friend, Graham.

Regina gets up to use the bathroom, but when she hears Emma pick up the phone, she decides to eavesdrop a little.

Emma answers her phone while preparing her toothbrush to brush her teeth, "Hey, Bro. I'm on my way."

"Why is it taking so long? Oh my gosh! Em, _**Really**_?" Graham says in disgust.

Confused at her friend's strange behavior, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth, "What, dude?"

"Are you giving your girlfriend...oral?" he asks in a voice that just screams awkward.

Emma laughs at the obvious misunderstanding, "No, Perv. I'm actually brushing my teeth. But it took me so long because I had a great dream," she says in a hushed tone.

"Ooh, I wanna know what your dream was about. Were you getting laid?" he asks crudely.

Emma shakes her head, wondering why her friend is such an idiot, "Yes. I had a dream about getting laid, but it isn't like I don't get laid on a regular basis, Asshole."

Regina makes a mental to note to make sure the blonde pays for that comment.

Graham lets out a laugh that even the eavesdropping brunette could hear, "Yeah, Em we know the mayor is a closeted bedroom freak. Regardless, since you get some on a regular basis, why did this dream keep you in bed thirty minutes late?"

"Well...you know how I told you and the guys that I love when Regina calls me Daddy?" she asks bashfully while smirking. She hears Graham start laughing again.

"That had you in bed for thirty minutes?" he says between laughs. Emma joins in with her own laugh and says 'bye' as she is walking to the bathroom door. Regina hears the footsteps getting louder and quickly tiptoes into the walk-in closet.

Emma hangs up while she walks in the closet, "Babe? Why are you in the closet?"

Regina looks up to the tall blonde who was naked under the towel, "Well you were taking so long in the bathroom, and I have to get going...you know?" she asks, looking everywhere but at Emma and her all-knowing eyes. Emma puts on her blue and white Nike dri-fit sports bra but turns at the guilty tone in the shorter woman's voice.

"Babe...you don't even have to work today. You know I can tell when you're lying," Emma says wrapping her arms could the slim waist.

"I have today off, but Kat, Mal, Belle, Aurora and I are going to the library for book club, Emma," she answers telling the truth and placing her hands on the blonde's chest.

Emma nods kissing Regina's forehead, "Well, I can give you a ride. I'm going to the gym with Graham then I can pick you up on the way home."

Regina smiles at her girlfriend, "That would be great. Can you get my car out of the shop after that, Daddy?" Regina asks seductively, immediately feeling Emma's penis hardening on her stomach. She decides to pretend she doesn't notice as the taller woman blushes.

"Uh..Uh..Yeah, Graham probably won't mind helping me. I have to go get my suit from the station anyway," Emma says practically pushing Regina out of their closet.

Regina huffs at the blonde, "What are you doing? It isn't like I don't see it on a regular basis."

Emma glared suspiciously at the brunette, "Do you have anything you want to tell me, Gina?"

Regina tilted her head, "I don't think so. Just hurry out of the closet, Papi. I need you to wash my back for me," Regina purrs at the taller woman with a seductive smirk.

Emma though cannot keep Graham waiting any longer, even though she really would love to take the shorter woman hard against the shower wall, "I just bought a back scrubber. I have to get going," she says shutting the door.

Regina looks at the doors offended at Emma's rude behavior, 'Since she wants to be like that, I'll be giving her a hard time about this,' she evilly thinks, going into the bathroom and taking a shower.

Emma puts on some blue and white dri-fit Nike Elite socks and basketball shorts, Nike pro dri-fit compression boxers, a blue Nike sweatband, and her new blue and white Nike Air Jordan 6 Retro shoes. When she walks out of the closet, her boxers slightly showing, she is met with her girlfriend crossing her arms across her breasts.

"And where are you going like that?" Regina asks with her eyebrow raised.

"I told you...I'm going to the gym to work out with Graham," she says looking quizzically at the brunette blocking her way. She tries to sidestep said brunette, but Regina pushes her down on the bed climbing on top of her.

"But, My Love, you are forgetting something."

Emma tilts her head before having an epiphany of sorts, "My water bottle is downstairs," she smiles.

Regina laughs and leans down to the blonde's ear, "No, Daddy. I love that you do right by your body," Regina told her rubbing her hand down the blonde's taut abdomen, feeling the penis encased in compression shorts slightly hardening on her underwear, "but you aren't about to go thirst trap in the gym. I have a hard enough time not turning these harlots into toads when you have a shirt on."

Emma nods, "I'm only going to be working out for a little while, Babe, and Graham isn't gonna have one on," she says pouting.

"Well, what his girlfriend lets him do is completely their business. Now, like I said...Shirt!" Regina said climbing off of the blonde and getting her a sweater, "Here."

"I'm not putting that on!" Emma says, wondering if Regina was going crazy.

 _ ***30**_ _**minutes**_ _**later***_

Emma walks out of Regina's manner with her head held low. Getting into the car, she waits for Regina to come down and commutes them both to their desired locations and is doing pull ups with Graham.

Graham looks at the discarded sweater sitting on a chair nearby, "So...you...are telling me...that Regina...who is at least, oh I don't know, half of a foot shorter than you...bullied you into wearing a hot sweater to work out in?" he says bursting into laughter every other word.

Emma drops from the bar sipping some water, "Yup. That is exactly what I'm saying. You just don't know bro! Like you think your girlfriend is bad," she says pointing at him seriously as he gets on the bar.

"Whatever. How many did you do?" he asks wanting to do the same amount.

Emma laughs, "One-hundred, Graham. Just like last Saturday...and the Saturday before that, and the-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we get it, Hulkamania. That's why you wear sweatshirts to the gym," he said beginning his fifty.

Emma laughed doing push-ups, "Well, as you can clearly see, I'm not wearing the sweater."

Graham stops on twenty-five and drops off the bar, "Well, on the bright side, we are almost done, and there are two ultra-hot ladies looking dead at you," he says looking behind her.

Emma smirked standing up, but not turning around, "What can I say, one-hundred a day gets you laid," she laughed.

Graham shakes his head with his own taunting smirk, "But...you didn't even hear the bad part," he says barely containing his laugh.

"Oh really? And what is the bad part?" she says rolling her eyes.

"One of them is your girlfriend, and the other just got punched in the face and is out cold," he says pointing at the scene behind her.

Emma slowly begins walking to the chair to put the sweater back on when she feels familiar arms wrap around her waist, "You don't have to put it on, Daddy," Regina says kissing a pale shoulder.

Emma moans at the name, "Gosh, you're hot."

Regina laughs at this and turns the blonde around, "Book Club ended early today, and I figured I would walk here and wait for you."

"I'm glad you did..." Emma says getting more and more uncomfortable in her underwear.

Regina smirks happily, "Let's go home, so you can change. Then we can go to Granny's, and I'll get you hot cocoa and a bear claw?"

Emma nods happily and tells Graham, 'Bye' before she and Regina left to the manner.

When they get there, Emma quickly takes a shower and puts on a blue and white Nike jogging suit and then she and Regina then head to Granny's. The brunette waits until the blonde is close to the diner to rub her hand up the blonde's leg, "Daddy? I was thinking, maybe we should start back trying to make a baby. What do you think?"

Emma almost loses control of the wheel and shivers, "You're trying to kill me, but if I lose control we are both in danger," the younger woman warns, sending Regina a quick warning glare.

Regina laughs and traces the outline of the impressive imprint that was very noticeable.

Emma squirms the rest of the way to the diner while Regina is having fun teasing the blonde, but Emma at this point is sexually aggravated beyond words.

As they enter the diner, Emma gets a few looks of appreciation from the watching women.

Regina puts her purse in front of the erection as best as she could, sending glares to the watching women. They avert their eyes, having seen the trending news of the mayor punching Merida in the face.

Ruby shakes her head at the duo as they sit down, but has to appreciate the small glimpse she gets. She walks to the table to get their orders, and is surprised to see Regina rubbing the penis through Emma's joggers.

Ruby clears her throat expecting the other brunette to stop, but when she is met with a simple smile, she figures letting it go is best, "What can I get, you ladies?"

Regina rubs harder, "I'll have the house salad, and what do you want, Daddy?" she purrs in the blonde's ear.

Ruby looks at the blonde who is practically crying from the straining erection and jots down Regina's order to avoid the beautiful and pleading eyes.

Emma points to the chocolate shake and a bear claw and Ruby nods, but Regina shakes her head, "Get her the burger meal: no onions add mayo, with seasoned fries, and a chocolate shake to drink."

Ruby writes it down, leaving as quickly as she can while Emma looks at Regina confused, "H-huh? You-you don't let me get all of that stuff," she says on the verge of tears.

Regina smiles licking the shell of Emma's ear, "Yeah, I know I usually don't, but you're going to need energy for today, Daddy," she says in a seductive voice making Emma's cock twitch.

Emma jumps up from her seat and points at her girlfriend incriminatingly, "You've been doing this all day! What's your problem, Gina?!" she asks, sick of the older woman's shenanigans.

Regina looks faux-innocent, "Babe, what do you mean? I'm trying to make your dreams come true. Remember when you were telling Graham how you get 'some' on a regular basis?" she says air quoting 'some'. Emma blushes red taking her seat.

"Mhmm, I have no problem calling you 'Daddy', Daddy. But remember this embarrassing hard-on the next time you tell your friends about our sex life. "

Emma looks down clasping her hands together, "...Sorry, Babe."

Regina nods and calls to Ruby, "Get our food delivered, she's going to need it," the brunette says before orbing them to her bedroom.

Emma looks surprised at Regina's naked body at the end of the bed, "Are we about to..."

She doesn't even get to finish before she notices her arms are now bonded with scarves, "I'm going to take what's mine, Daddy," Regina smirks climbing over the standing member.

 _ ***Two-Hours later***_

Regina climbs off of the softening penis for the first time in the last two hour and Emma was complaining an hour ago, 'But she has to learn her lesson' Regina thinks. Emma is about to doze off when Regina hits her abs, "Nope, I need you to stay up, Daddy. I'll get you some more food."

Emma is shaking her head no, "I can't go anymore...please," she begs, but it is fruitless as she watches her girlfriend turn and leave the room.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this small one-shot. Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
